


Как помочь Эрин Гилберт

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: В отношенияx Эрин и Хольц все было прекрасно, пока после очередного задания Охотниц Эрин не начали сниться кошмары. Теперь Хольц пытается придумать, как ей помочь.





	Как помочь Эрин Гилберт

Когда Хольц впервые просыпается от того, что Эрин кричит во сне, она не представляет, что делать. Хольц вообще слабо представляет, что делать с людьми: они слишком сложные и их проблемы не решишь, вставив в нужное место отвертку и подчистив провода. Эрин — сложная вдвойне, потому что Хольц её любит и очень боится сломать. И Эрин, и их отношения.

Кошмары же вообще не относятся к области знаний Хольц, поэтому она старательно читает все ссылки, найденные в Гугле, штудирует тематические форумы, но так и не находит подходящего решения.

«Чтобы бороться с кошмарами, необходимо заменить негативные эмоции позитивными», — наверное, это самый бессмысленный совет в её жизни, но Хольц не привыкла сдаваться, поэтому методично проверяет всё на практике: улыбается Эрин не реже трех раз в час, невзначай касается не реже десяти раз в день, рассказывает смешные истории (Эрин над ними смеется, значит, они смешные, а реакцией Эбби и Пэтти можно пренебречь в контексте проверки данной гипотезы) не реже трех раз за приём пищи.

Днём Эрин много смеется и кажется счастливой. Ночью снова приходят кошмары.

Хольц удваивает дозу, но дружеских усилий явно недостаточно. Других адекватных способов помогать людям с кошмарами в Интернете пока не предлагают.

В одну из ночей, когда Эрин кричит и размахивает руками, будто пытаясь защититься от кого-то невидимого, Хольц решает, что, наверное, тот факт, что они уже год спят в одной постели и регулярно занимаются любовью, использовать вполне допустимо. И осторожно, на пробу, обнимает Эрин. Та успокаивается почти сразу, уткнувшись носом в шевелюру Хольц.  
— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг очень чётко и ясно произносит Эрин и сама тянется к губам Хольц.

Та отвечает, сначала неуверенно, а потом — взвесив все за и против и придя к выводу, что Эрин не выглядит ни лунатиком, ни одержимой, а значит, вполне в своем уме — со всей страстью и любовью, согревая замерзшие губы Эрин, сплетая свой язык с её, прижимаясь всем телом. Эрин улыбается сквозь поцелуй и тянется рукой под майку Хольц, щекоча ребра, подбирается к груди и нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по соскам. Хольц отрывается от губ Эрин и целует её в шею, прикусывая кожу, больше привыкшую к строгим воротникам, чем к губам любовницы.

Пальцами Хольц проводит по бедрам Эрин, дразнит, щекочет место, где спина переходит в попу, и с удовольствием отмечает, что Эрин тихо смеется от наслаждения и ещё крепче обнимает Хольц в ответ.

За все те ночи, что они проводят вместе, Хольц так и не удается разобраться в поистине волшебном свойстве их одежды незаметно перекочевывать под кровать. Они вдруг остаются обнаженными, крепко сплетаются руками и ногами, и тогда времени на расследование не остается. Однажды Хольц обязательно выяснит, как и когда происходит это перемещение материи в пространстве, но пока она слишком занята Эрин.  
Они целуются всё дольше и дольше, дыхание Эрин сбивается, когда Хольц игриво касается пальцами её клитора, чуть надавливая, рисуя восьмерку. Эрин расслабляется и позволяет Хольц довести себя до края, уверенно и нежно, как умеет только она.  
Когда волна оргазма накрывает Эрин, Хольц хорошо вместе с ней.

Некоторое время они лежат вместе, тихо дыша друг другом. По тому, как меняется дыхание Эрин, Хольц понимает, что та уснула. И будет спать без кошмаров.

Что ж, кажется, теперь она знает, какой именно отверткой можно починить Эрин Гилберт.


End file.
